


Or . . .

by Somerandomwoman



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomwoman/pseuds/Somerandomwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Jesse and Saul putting a bed together.  Inspired by the wonderful @cinnabongene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saul and Jesse at Ikea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226582) by cinnabongene. 



“You know there are people you can pay to do this, right?” Saul puffs as he pushes the mattress up the ramp of the truck.  “I’m just sayin’.”  
  
Jesse leans out from behind the top end of the mattress.  
“What?  Nah, they were asking too many questions, yo.  And this way I know it’s not gonna get, like, wrecked or anything.”  
  
Saul wipes the sweat off his face and looks at him with weary scepticism.  
“Ugh, why didn’t you say something, kid? You do know that dealing with people who move things for . . . _people like you_. . . is my business right?”  
  
“Whatever, man.  You’re just bitching because you have to do some real work.  Get back to pushing!”  
  
Saul rolls his eyes and leans his shoulder back in to the mattress, feet slipping as he drives it up the ramp.  Jesse secures it with a strop and jumps off the deck to join Saul on the ground.  The other man is checking his phone, giving Jesse a chance to look at him for a moment, since it’s the first time he’s seen him out of a suit.  The grey t-shirt hangs over Saul loosely, but close enough to give Jesse an idea of the body underneath.  He’d never really thought about Saul having forearms before - and especially not being as built as he actually is.  Saul wipes a hand across his face, leaving stripes from the desert dust.  
  
“Should we get going?” Saul asks, and Jesse flinches as he realises he’s been staring.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m driving!” He hurriedly jumps into the cab of the truck, hoping that Saul hadn’t noticed how much attention he’d been paying him.  
  
  
  
They make it a couple of miles away from the store before Jesse realises there isn’t any music playing.  He reaches for the stereo knob, keeping his eyes fixed on the road because he doesn’t want to run off the side and crash and die.  But instead of finding the volume dial, his hand brushes across something soft.  He looks over only to find Saul had the same idea, and his hand has just rubbed across Saul’s knuckles.  
  
“ _Fuck_!  Oh, um, sorry!” he says as he flicks his hand away, like he’s been given an electric shock.  
  
He glances over at Saul, expecting to be met with a look of anger or disgust, but thankfully he seems to know it was just an accident, because Saul’s giving him a soft smile.  
  
“That’s okay, kid.  You just tell me what you want and I’ll dial it in for you.  Safety first!”  
  
Even though Jesse can’t see it, he can feel Saul’s grin from where he’s sitting, and a grin spreads over his own face.  
  
“Nah, you choose.  Just make it LOUD, yo!”

* * *

  
  
“Lift with your knees.  Keep your back straight!”  
  
Jesse gives Saul an unimpressed look at this less than helpful advice as they try to manoeuvre the gelatinous mass up the stairs and into Jesse’s bedroom.  Saul’s pressing at the bottom doesn’t seem to be making much difference, so Jesse just gives it a giant yank from the top.  
  
“Just move, bitch!” he swears as he wrestles the mattress around the final corner, and it falls with a soft _whump_.  
  
Saul comes in and inspects the haphazard placement of the bed across the floor.  
  
“Grab a screwdriver, yo.  We gotta put the base together now.”  Jesse pulls open the cardboard box that contains the bed base kit and fishes around until he finds the instructions.  His brow creases as he looks at the text, and thrusts the page into Saul’s hand.  
  
Saul’s eyes skim over the poorly photocopied markings.  It looks like it’s been translated from Chinese in to Spanish to French and then to English, and then half of it’s been thrown away.  
  
“Aw jeez, this reminds me of financial law.  Only worse.  Let’s just pull it out and have a look.”  
  
Once they inspect all the pieces it turns out to be reasonably simple to work out.  They start assembling and find an easy rhythm, Saul holding the pieces while Jesse screws them together.  After a while, Saul notices Jesse has been smiling solidly for the last half hour.  
  
“Gone to your happy place, kid?” he asks as he quirks an eyebrow at Jesse.  
  
“What?  Oh, yeah, I guess.  I just. . .”  He looks down for a moment, working out how to put his thoughts.  “I like working with wood, is all.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Something in Saul’s quizzical expression tells Jesse he’s actually interested in the answer.  Saul’s not doing this to make conversation - he really wants to know what Jesse has to say.  A small smile lifts the corner of Jesse’s mouth and he continues while they keep putting the bed together.  
  
“Well, yeah.  When I was at high school the wood shop teacher was a real hardass.  We had to make these boxes and I just wanted to get it done, so I just put something together to get him off my back.”  
  
“And did it work?”  
  
“No!” Jesse replies with a laugh.  “Well . . . maybe.  He just asked me if that was the best I could do.  I s’pose I coulda got away with handing that in, but something about the way he asked made me think, ya know?”  
  
“That you could do better?”  
  
“Yeah.  So I made another, and another, and another, until I’d got it perfect.  And since then . . . I dunno.  Woodworking just makes me happy.”  
  
“Because someone believed in you," the other man replies softly.  
  
Jesse glances up at Saul, but the other man’s eyes only meet his for a moment before flicking away, too soon for Jesse to work out exactly what look he saw in them.

  
  
Saul lets Jesse have ‘the final honours’, as he puts it, to fix the last screw, and then they both stand at the end of the bed to admire their handiwork.  
  
Jesse considers it for a moment before leaping on the bed.  After half a minute of joyful bouncing he turns over and looks up at Saul.  
  
“What are you waiting for?”  
  
Saul looks at him with a creased brow, confused.  Jesse just laughs in reply.  
  
“Gotta test the mattress, yo!”  
  
Saul hesitantly moves to the bed and lowers himself down.  He can’t help but let out a soft ‘ _oooh_ ’ as he sinks into the softness of the latex foam, and instinctively closes his eyes.  
  
“Not bad, huh?” Jesse says as he turns to look at Saul.  
  
“Nope.  Worth every penny.  Jeez, I should get one of these.  A treat for the ol’ bones.”  
  
They lie there for a moment, no sound except gentle breathing.  Saul begins wondering if this is turning into an awkward moment, and starts getting up.  
  
“Well, it’s getting late, kid.  I’d better be going.”  
  
“Or . . ."  
  
Saul lowers back slowly, propping himself up on one elbow, not sure what to make of this, and raises an eyebrow.  Jesse’s looking down, nervously.  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Or you could, like, y’know.  Stay.”  
  
Saul draws in a breath, trying to ground himself in the moment.  Yeah, this is actually happening.  
  
“Stay?  Uh, kid, do you mean what I think you mean?” he asks with a small chuckle, in case he’s misjudged something.  
  
Jesse looks up, still tense, but he meets Saul’s eye.  
  
“Yeah.  Stay here the night.  With me.”  
  
Saul lets out a breath and starts shaking his head.  
  
“Jeez. . . uh, not to put too fine a point on it, but you’re a hot young guy, and I’m a middle-aged lawyer, with a body to match.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So . . . you could have anyone you want.  You couldn’t possibly-"  
  
Saul’s cut off by Jesse suddenly leaning in and placing his lips on Saul’s.  A hand slides over Saul’s shoulder, pulling their bodies together.  He feels the warmth of Jesse’s chest pressed against his own, and a very definite hardness against his thigh.  Jesse’s tongue slips between Saul’s lips and his palm moves across his back, fingertips brushing under his waistband.  
  
They break apart, slightly breathless.  Jesse’s grinning at him, and Saul can’t help but grin back before leaning in and kissing him again.  He skims a hand over Jesse’s ribs, lightly circling a nipple.  Judging by the low moan in response, he figures that’s okay, but gasps when Jesse’s response is to put a hand on the front of his jeans and squeeze his cock.  
  
Saul pulls away slightly.  
  
“Are you . . . I mean . . .”  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay.  Go for it, yo.”  
  
Saul pulls at the hem of Jesse’s t-shirt, slipping it over his head before crushing their lips together again.  Jesse manages to push his shoes off while Saul’s thumb is circling his nipple, pausing for a moment as Saul does _something_ with his finger, before pulling Saul’s shirt off.  He takes a second to take in the sight of Saul’s naked torso, running a hand down his chest to his belt buckle.  There’s an audible gulp from the other man as he turns to his side to watch Jesse slowly undoing his belt.  He gazes at the other man's slim fingers, still unbelieving that Jesse is really attracted to him.   Jesse slides Saul's belt out and pushes his jeans down.  Saul is rock hard inside his boxers, and Jesse tweaks the head through the fabric before pulling at the waistband and removing them too.  
  
Saul groans and quickly rubs a hand across his face to compose himself.  He leans back in and kisses Jesse deeply, slowly, while removing his jeans, shucking them off with a tug.  He rubs his hand over Jesse’s length, listening to Jesse’s appreciative hums as he palms his balls.  He begins pulling at Jesse’s boxers and breaks away slightly, looking at Jesse, lips slightly parted, waiting.  Jesse looks down to where Saul’s hand is and nods.  Saul moves down the bed, gradually removing the shorts to reveal Jesse’s cock.  His hands stroke Jesse’s thighs, gently pushing them apart, and he slowly runs a finger from Jesse’s entrance to the tip of his cock.  He leans down and licks at the head, tongue circling the ridges, before he sinks his mouth over Jesse’s length.  
  
Jesse lets out a shout and thrusts his hips up, hands weaving through Saul’s hair.  Saul’s tongue swirls the sensitive tip and then he starts pumping up and down.  His hand cups Jesse’s balls, runs a strip down his perineum, circles his entrance.  Jesse’s head presses back into the mattress and he squeezes his eyes shut, the sensation almost too much.  Saul moves off, only to take Jesse’s balls in his mouth one at a time, caressing them with his lips.  The firm tip of his tongue then moves up Jesse’s whole length, returning to the head and doing _that_ thing again.  Jesse groans with pleasure as he feels the pressure building.  He’s enveloped in the warmth of Saul’s mouth, lips tightly pressed to his cock, tongue making a stripe down the length.    
  
Jesse grips Saul’s arm as a warning before he's overcome with pleasure, spilling into Saul’s mouth.  Saul rides him through it, licking him clean, letting him drop softly from his mouth when he’s done.  
  
Saul looks up at Jesse from where he is, blue eyes fixed on Jesse’s own as he crawls back up the bed to push their lips together once more.  It’s slow and soft, letting Jesse recover, but Jesse’s hands are gripped on Saul’s ass in a way that tells Saul he wants to keep going.  His lips move down Saul’s neck, on to his chest.  
  
“In the drawer,” Jesse mumbles as he takes a nipple in his mouth.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Lube, it’s in the drawer.”  
  
Saul leans an arm back an pulls open the bedside drawer, hand fishing around with some difficulty as Jesse continues to swirl a tongue around a nipple.  
  
“Jesus,” Jesse huffs with impatience, and he reaches over Saul to grab the tube.  He squeezes a glob into his palm and warms it on his fingers, fixing Saul with a devilish smirk.  Saul lets out a long gasp as Jesse then leans down and smooths the gel over his cock.  He takes his arms around Jesse and puts their lips together as he rolls them both until Jesse is on his back.  Jesse lifts his knees up and puts them around Saul’s back, drawing him in.  Saul circles a finger around Jesse’s entrance, and looks up at him, hesitant.  
  
“It’s okay.  I’m ready.”  
  
Saul takes himself in his hand, lines himself up and eases in, Jesse gripping at his shoulders.  The warmth, the tightness almost overwhelms him, but he forces himself to go slowly, watching Jesse’s expression and only moving as fast as he can take it.    
  
Saul pushes himself inside completely and pauses to let Jesse adjust.  Jesse's cock is hard again already, and Saul takes him in his hand, giving him a slow pump before he starts pulling out again.  As he begins gentle thrusts he watches Jesse’s expression change as he finds the spot that brings the most pleasure, then adds more force, smirking slightly as he watches the ecstasy play across Jesse’s face.  
  
Jesse bends up and crushes their lips together, pushing Saul deeper with his ankles.  He leans back and opens his eyes to see Saul above him, hair falling over his face, and grows harder still.  Saul’s thrusting deep inside him, tagging his prostate and sending electric shocks of pleasure through his body.  He claws at Saul’s back as he feels his hardness moving in and out of him.  
  
Their rhythm grows more insistent as they both get closer.  Saul can feel the heat building and he clamps his eyes shut as he tries to hold himself until Jesse comes.  A shuddering cry lets him know that Jesse is done, and he opens his eyes.  The sight of him being this close to Jesse, buried inside him, is enough to push him over the edge.  He’s momentarily blinded as he comes, and rides it out to the sound of Jesse’s moans.  
  
Saul gently withdraws.  They lie on their sides for a moment, kissing softly.  
  
“Yeah . . . I think the mattress is pretty good.”  
  
“I dunno.  Might need more testing,” Jesse replies with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe everything to @cinnabongene for inspiring this. I hope it lived up to expectations!


End file.
